Understanding why
by n0b0dycares
Summary: You wouldn't understand something unless you experience it yourself.
1. One

Summary: You wouldn't understand something unless you experienced it yourself.

 **XxXxX**

Persephone knew wholeheartedly since she was a child that her mother was quite different from others. It was a good and a bad thing. But this time, she's not sure if she can tolerate it.

"Mother, you would not do that," Persephone said adamantly, willing her mother to obey.

Demeter rolled her eyes. "Why not? I'm your mother, you don't have the right to forbid me."

Persephone took a deep breath to calm herself. "Mother," she began slowly. "That was a foolish suggestion by Father. He may be joking but he said that because he doesn't care. So please forget what he said and let's just go on with our lives."

But Demeter wouldn't have any of it. She wouldn't lose this chance of understanding her beloved daughter just a little bit more. "It wouldn't hurt you if you let me bed him just once. Zeus is right, that will make me understand why you come back to him every time."

"Mother!" Persephone shouted as she lose her temper. "It would hurt me very much if you tried to do that. And I have the right to stop you! I'm his wife! Your daughter! I might not come back if I learned that you kissed or even touch him!"

Demeter paled in fear at the thought of never seeing her daughter again.

"Why can't you understand that I love him for who he is. That's the whole reason why I go back to him everytime."

"But..." Demeter tried to protest but could not give out a smart reply.

We can't blame her either. She truly don't understand why. Maybe it was the fault of the men around her. She sees them jump on every womans legs that she concluded that there was no true love, except for the love of mother to an offspring. It would take a long time before she'll understood how Persephone's relationship with Hades is.

Persephone breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that it was the end of the conversation for that topic. She walked away to go in her garden. The very same one where Hades, her beloved husband took her.

She wouldn't, for the life of her, willingly give her husband to another woman, even if that woman was her mother.


	2. Two

Disclaimed.

Feel free to correct my mistakes.

 **XxXxX**

The sun was shining its glory upon the spring goddess as she laid on the soft grass, it was then that she knew summer had truly come. She could stay all afternoon there and would still have that usual glow in her skin—Gods and Goddesses don't get sunburn after all.

"Persephone," a whisper alerted her. She would normally ignore her mother's call when she was enjoying her time alone but this voice was one that she could easily separate from the others. It was him! Persephone raised herself from the ground, straining her ears to hear any sound that will lead her to where he is.

"Persephone," he called again.

Sure enough, his voice came from the part where the trees gathered enough to cast a large shade. It's not that he was afraid of the sun, he just wish to avoid being seen by Demeter who, he knew, would not like him there. In truth, he would relish being under the bright sun if given a chance to. That wouldn't mean that he doesn't love his own realm.

With a bright smile on her face, she went to where he was. Standing not far from her place donned in his usual black attire with the occasional jewels in his arms, showing the wealth of the underworld. But Persephone payed it with no heed, she focused on memorising the face of her loved one. His deep blue eyes already held that sparkle of happiness she always saw in him whenever they look into each others eye.

Hades raised a hand to beckon her closer. She grasped it, moving closer, slowly, gracefully until the King of the Underworld got enough and just pulled her fast to his lean body. She didn't mind, she was fully delighted enough to be in his arms once again to care and scold him from being impatient.

Persephone buried herself in his shoulder, breathing in the deep masculine scent that was a distinct part of him. Running her hands to the expanse of his back, feeling in the hard edges of his body. It barely registered on her mind that he pushed her frame to a tree. They were holding each other as if they wouldn't let go. Perhaps being separated has its own benefits—their reunion was full of love than the last time they held each other.

She opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it. "I missed you," he said in that velvety voice of his. His voice alone brought a shiver in her spine.

She raised herself to her tiptoes to place a kiss on his shoulder, he gave her a soft, inaudible groan in response. "I missed you too."

Hades slowly moved himself away from her, cupping her face in his hands to examine her face for a few minutes as what he always do. From her sparkling brown eyes that seemed to emit an endless warmth—where he could see her loving gaze that was delightfully reserved for him—to the tips of her flaxen hair that was swaying itself with the blow of the wind. He was snapped out of his thoughts when she squeezed his hand on her cheek. Leaning on it, turning her head until she was able to place a kiss on his palm.

They were together long enough to know that it was his lips that she really wanted. So he moved closer, angling her head to meet his and fulfill her wish, both of their wish.

It was soft, and even after the hundredth and thousandths time their lips met, they still can't get enough of it. So it got deeper, the burning lust ingrained in both of their bodies were released as they let their passion flow out.

In the midst of their heated kissing session, Persephone felt his hands traveling all over her body. His previous hand on her waist crawled up to her waist, to the side of her breast, each taking its time to arouse her senses further. She fully welcomed it. Oh how she loved it! But she remembered that she had to tell something to him.

"Hades, wait." He continued his ministration, pretending as if he never heard her. It made him more determined, actually, his hands skimmed their way to her thighs, to her rear, and lowered again to her most sacred part. She stifled a moan, grasping his forearm. It had been far too long and that light touch reminded her how she was aching. "Hades," she meant to stop him but it come out as a plea.

And instead continuing what he was doing, he stopped, moving away from her to see the look of disappointment on her face with an amused gaze. Persephone wanted to punch his infuriatingly handsome face, erase that smirk on his lips by biting on it and entering that hot cavern of his mouth.

"You were saying?" He asked in a feigned look of interest as he wanted nothing more than to advance and take that plump lips of hers on his.

The Queen of the Underworld composed herself, pushing him roughly away from her for a good measure, she knows that he will do his best to distract her before she can relay her message.

"Father had said something crazy." Hades simply raised an eyebrow. "He implanted a ludicrous thought to mother and she said that.. She said that if she were to get you, she'll understand me more."

"Oh, that?"

Persephone tilted her head. "You knew?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yeah," Hades answered as he twisted a curl of her hair in his fingers. "I have ears on Olympus, I guess you could say that they are my friends. It was thanks to them that I was able to counter any possible invasion on my realm."

That was new to her, Persephone noted in her mind to ask for the names of those people. Surely she would find them to be a good company if they were friends of Hades.

Hades' face was suddenly next to hers, nuzzling his face on her neck, and she stiffened when he licked her there. It almost distracted her, almost.

"Then what should we do? We have to— Oh." She was startled when she felt him nip at her shoulders. How could she not notice that he had uncovered one of the straps of her dress? It send a pleasurable jolt in her spine, stopping her from continuing her sentence. Persephone was sure that he was smirking at her in triumph. "Hades," she said as steely as possible in her state. "We need to talk about it–"

He hushed her, running his thumb on her marked shoulder. "We don't have to waste our time talking about that nonsense. Zeus is planning something... disgusting again, I bet. But you don't have to worry." He looked at her in the eye and whispered, "No one would be able to touch you or me unless we allow them to. I swear it to you, by the River of Styx, that I wouldn't allow them to ruin our bond."

"Touch me?" Persephone scrunched her face in confusion. It didn't deter her beauty. "What do you mean? This is not about me. It's about you, I didn't hear what Zeus had said to Mother but I'm afraid that he was able to convince her that having you was the right thing to do. Oh, I should've accompanied her when she went to Olympus!"

"No, no, no. It's not your fault. You must not blame yourself. Your mother is just the type to be–uh...easily swayed." He hesitated on his words about her mother, it was still a sore topic for his wife. But he spoke the truth, Demeter can be manipulated by Zeus when her guard was down.

 _What does Zeus plan to do now?_

Hades have an idea but a part of him wishes that it wasn't what Zeus was thinking. He can tolerate the thought that the King of the Gods was just bored on his throne, wanting to have some kind of different entertainment when he implied those words to Demeter. But those might just be a ruse to keep him troubled and distracted. For what reason? Well..

Hades did notice the look that Zeus had gave to his Persephone when the King of the Gods thought that no one was looking. No one but him. He didn't dare try to mention this fact to Persephone.

Fire never failed to ignite in his stomach every time he remembered that gaze; it was full of lust, seeing that the meek child he had treated as a daughter had grown to be a wonderful woman. It filled Hades with anger, he wanted to hate his brother but he cannot. After all, Zeus was still the one who had freed them in their father's belly and he would be eternally grateful for that.

But he swore that no one, no one would be able to touch his precious wife, Persephone. So at night, when Selene was at work, he placed one his sacred animal to guard her, the screech owl. It was loyal to him and would surely report any strange occurances to the area around Persephone. And if Helios was the one on the skies, the ram would frolic in the place near her.

"Hades?" Persephone's voice awoke him from his musings and he was subjected once again by those captivating eyes.

"Do not bother to think about those things now, my sweet. Let us enjoy this moment to ourselves. You know as well as I do that I have to go back soon," he said as he pulled her closer to his arms again. Relishing in the contact of their bodies, and as her smell entered his senses, his want for her rose again.

A loving smile climbed on Persephone's lips. "I suppose you're right, my dear husband. Very well, should we continue where we left off?"

"You don't have to ask twice." And then he smashed his lips to hers. Things had never seemed to happen so fast; hands were traveling all over, clothes were moved out of the way, and finally they were connected again.

The two passionately held each other, and was so engaged in the act of their love that they didn't notice the shadow of a person watching them with a curious eye.


	3. Three

Forgive me if the lemon was no good, if you have any tips please tell me so I can improve. Thanks for reading.

 **XxXxX**

Hades easily penetrated her because she was already wet for him just by their kiss earlier. The friction from his entrance electrified them both and he tried to stop himself for going all over the way, he have to give her time to adjust but with the clutch of her tight core on his... he couldn't. His hips involuntarily buckled, pushing his shaft to the hilt.

Persephone made a noise out of blissful delight while he groaned. "Persephone," he whispered her name in warning. It was taking all of his will power to make love to her slowly when all he wanted was to take her like an animal would in their mating season. But he wouldn't do it without her permission.

"Do it, Hades." Persephone urged him. She knew what he was asking and she loved him more for doing that, every time but a rough, uncontrolled side of him was also hot. She gripped his shoulders for support as her sacred parts trembled with desire for her husband. _Please, please, please..._

He stifled a groan as he felt her body's reply with her words, that was all the answer he needed. He gripped her thighs pulling her upwards to him, Persephone knew the drill and clamped her legs to his hips. Although it was a surprise when he switched their position, she understood why he did that. The tree could leave marks on her body by the movements they would do and he wouldn't like that.

Hades started to pump in and out of her, craving to feel more of that delicious friction. An idea clicked on his mind, he cupped her behing to angle her body to his and almost instantly, he felt her hands dug unto his shoulders as she arched her back in ecstasy. Seeing that his breasts was on his face, he sucked one of them. It rewarded him with a succulent moan and a sharp movement of her hips, as if she wanted him to be inside of her deeper. He would move to satisfy her of course, just like how she satisfied him.

Making sure that he was able to support her frame in one hand while not stopping his almost erratic movements, he leaned at the tree behind him, letting his free hand to crawl up to her back side. Slowly dragging it up to her nape, teasing her nerves by using only the tips of his fingers.

"Hades..." He heard her breathlessly say. Gods, he moved faster in response. He would satiate her today and make her crave for more. It would secure him a scorching reunion when the time for her to return comes.

Persephone moaned in pleasure, he was letting her enjoy this fully but she wanted him to be also satisfied. She grabbed his head for balance while the other started to roam his body. She grasped his biceps when he connected his lips to her neck, biting, nipping and sucking at her sensitive parts. _Two can play that_ _game._ She ran her fingers on his stomach for revenge and she lowered her head to also suck on his delectable neck but... her eyes got stuck on act of seeing their bodies joined. She had already seen it in the past years that they were together but the sight of it always make her breath stuck in her throat. She felt even more hotter as she watched their bodies get connected to each other. It was fascinating, it made her stomach coil and her lower lips throb. Hades' guttural groan made her snap her head to his.

Their eyes met. Persephone was caught on the way he gazed at her, no matter how many times they've done this, their passion never died for each other. She was blessed to have him as hers. It never occured to Persephone that Hades was thinking the same thing until he told her.

"You're mine," Hades possessively said. Barely managing to pull the words out of his mouth. He swore that he will never have anyone unless it was her. As if he would desire someone other than her. There was only Persephone in his mind, his love.

Persephone's heart swelled with joy, she knew what he truly meant. She opened her mouth to reply but a cry came out, feeling his member poke a delicate part in her. Her hands leaned on the tree beside his head as she eagerly returned the movements.

Their breaths were heavy, and their motion seemed unstoppable. They were close! Hades pulled out again, leaving only his tip before forcefully putting himself back. Hearing her sultry cries ignited something in him, he started pumping in and out even more faster. Her core pulsated wildly around his throbbing member. He was near but he wouldn't allow himself to go without her first.

"Hades, Hades, Hades..." Persephone repeated endlessly. He felt pride surge in his chest. "I-I'm yours, Hades."

With a snap, he collided their lips together. His tongue prying her mouth open while his hand traveled to the apex of her thigh, reaching to her clit. Her body responded just like planned.

Her whole body quivered as she reached her peak, gripping his shaft tightly that he was briefly blinded by light. He knew that he reached his end as his body shuddered with hers.

It took a while but soon, their labored breaths went back to normal. "That always do the trick," Hades remarked, impressed.

Persephone slapped his arm playfully, comfortably leaning herself comfortably to him for support. _Ahh, I want more._ She blushed at that thought and hid herself on his neck.

As per usual, Hades didn't pulled out immediately after reaching climax—he always want to savor more of her sheath around his sword—so he felt her core pulsate around his now throbbing, still hardened shaft. He smirked, "Well, staying a little longer wouldn't be that bad."


End file.
